


Carry [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A big man like that should've been heavier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Carry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/36009) by [alianora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora). 



  
Length: 0:02:06  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/carry.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
